Bleeding, Burning, Broken
by oxyporn
Summary: They both remembered that terrible feeling of tearing. Of splitting. Of breaking. Broken. All Sasuke could remember was how cold his brother had been. One of Itachi's greatest faults was his inability to forget. [threeunrelated1shots][futureuchihacest]
1. Broken

**A/N**

**Hello everyone. Heh, first Naruto fic, and it's an Uchihacest. –laughs at self-**

**This chapter isn't smutty. The third or second one will be, but not this one… there probs won't be much Uchihacest in this one either.**

**Disclaimer: Incest is illegal in most countries, but in my wonderful mind it reigns free.**

**Broken**

Itachi was angry.

Later in his life this wouldn't be a shock to many people. But at the tender age of eleven it seemed a little strange that so much anger and range could radiate from the thin figure.

_When the eyes glowed red and the black whirled nauseously, there would be no doubt._

However, right now, Itachi was not in the heat of battle. Far from it; Itachi happened to be wandering around a Garden Centre. Yes, you heard right, a Garden Centre. With shrubberies and border plants and little trowels.

Of course, it wasn't by Itachi's choosing he was in a Garden Centre. His stupid parents had dragged him and that little brat here in order to go on a 'family outing'. They appeared to notice Itachi's distance the last few months; he cursed his lack of subtlety as he scornfully surveyed a sign promoting an amazing type of astro-turf. He half wondered where people found the time to do such frivolities, but it was soon replaced by the task in hand; his frustrating otouto, who seemed to have managed to avoid both his parents' commands and run off.

_When the hate was all he had left there would be no commands from anyone._

His eyes – still the never-dull darkness his parents had oh-so-gratefully handed down to him, along with the never-ending pressure of the future of the Uchiha clan – slowly swept over the tidy wooden frames and the large mowers floating around threateningly. He raised an eyebrow slightly as one extremely large suspect presented itself to inspection. He began to realise that a rather large mower could be a subtle indication of the rather smaller dimensions of other parts of their anatomy, before he realised that yet again he had let his rage take control of his mind, and had lost focus from Sasuke.

_Later his only fault would be the way his rage always took over his mind._

He had some feeling for his little otouto. He knew he shouldn't; for someone who hoped for leadership and total power feelings caused vulnerability, vulnerability cost loss and loss caused death. And Itachi Uchiha didn't plan on dying anytime soon.

Yet he knew his love for his brother was much too strong to deny. If not love, then compassion; his naivety would always give him a gentle smile. However, he would never let himself get close to the little boy. As much as he hated the look in his eyes when his finger left an indent in the milky expanse, he feared more contact and the repercussions for both of them.

_Later on repercussions would be just a word. Itachi could do whatever he wanted._

He regarded a small Petunia with the entirety of his scorn, but it petulantly shined prettily at him, crisp pink petals fanning in contrast to bland green stem. A quiet giggle made him spin round, his chuunin training amplifying every sound, sight, touch, but then he remembered he was still in a garden centre, and still looking for Sasuke.

Said elusive otouto let out another high pitched giggle from his position at the end of the aisle. Itachi located the sound and turned on his heel to catch a tantalising glimpse of his otouto, before the pale face disappeared again in hasty retreat. Itachi let a rare smile play around his lips as he realised Sasuke was getting better.

_Sasuke would never be good enough._

Itachi walked into the central aisle again, eyes scanning back and forth. He felt the power stir at the back of his mind, reminding him, urging him… _you could just blow the whole place apart… _

Itachi shook his head slightly. He understood that for his power needed to be more intense he needed to carefully train it, and blowing apart the Garden Centre was not entirely training. And part of his training was tact; that sort of thing didn't normally come under tact. With another roll of the eyes he set off on his quest again.

Sasuke came in tantalising glimpses in front of him, never quite material for him to grab, to catch, but always enough to urge him on his search. Eventually Sasuke found it inevitable and Itachi cornered him, another smirk playing around his lips. Sasuke's eyes glowed with a mixture of apprehension and excitement.

_Later, those eyes would only regard him with hate._

Sasuke regarded his aniki with a growing apprehension he couldn't suppress. He was waiting for him to do something amazing, to perform one of his amazing chuunin skills and maybe, just maybe he would teach him _how_.

Itachi strode forward and gently cuffed him around the head. "Baka," he muttered, but it was through a smile. "You're worrying Mother and Father. This is supposed to be a family outing." He spat the last words, and for a moment Sasuke see the hate rise – and frowned as red flickered momentarily onto the black.

_Later all Sasuke would remember of those eyes was the black spinning on red._

Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke grinned up at his aniki happily. They both walked away in search of their parents.

_Sasuke would never remember these moments. All Sasuke could remember was how cold his brother had been._

_Itachi would never forget these moments. They would always plague him. Another of his greatest faults; his inability to forget._

_But they both remembered that terrible feeling of tearing. Of splitting. Of breaking._

_Broken._

**A/N**

**That took an annoying time to write. And strangely enough listening to Gravitation music… -sighs-**

**Well, there will be more, but they won't be related to this one. And there will be SMUT in the NEXT UPDATE:D**

**-Alichay out, please review-**


	2. Burning

**A/N**

**Yey! Uchihacest lemon!**

**OK. Warning time: if you've followed it this far, you know that this is ****SMUT****. I am not going to be holding back. Seriously. Not going to do an age thing, seeing as I'm too young to be reading it, never mind writing it, but if you do not want your virgin eyes to be scarred, ****LEAVE NOW.**

**And don't ruin it for everyone else by reporting me. I will only put it up again.**

**Thank you for everything! Dedicated to previously-recorded.**

**Disclaimer: -mad sniggers-**

**Burning**

That stupid, stupid bastard!

How the hell did he think he could just turn up here and fight Naruto while _completely blanking me_?! I had to jump in front of him just to get his attention! Even then, he just regarded me coolly with a typically stoic "Oh, hello, otouto."

Of course, I freaked out at this. Imagine him calling me little brother! "I have nothing to do with you, you bastard!" His eyes finally looked at me, decidedly bored and annoyed at having to depart from Naruto over my shoulder.

Kakashi was subtly trying to get Sakura and Naruto away. I would have been annoyed at the lack of support they were giving me, but I knew that they would be no help whatsoever in this situation. I stared into his eyes determinedly, my own Sharingans flaring up in recognition of his own. He smiled slightly at their emergence, his red eyes boring into my own.

"Such anger," he sighed critically, and I scowled at him again. "Shall we get this over with? Your sensei is trying pathetically to get my quarry from out of my grasp, and the futility and idiocy of this gesture is beginning to frustrate me."

I took another step towards him. "Don't. Hurt. Them."

The bastard smiled slightly. "What will you do if I do? After all, you know as well as I do that there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me."

I looked into the redness above me, a slight smirk on my lips. We were so disgustingly close I could feel his breath whispering across my face. "I do believe I have a few weapons in my arsenal you have not met yet," I murmured, and leant forward and kissed him.

I kissed my big brother.

---

It was sweeter than Sasuke had intended, sliding across Itachi's lips softly. The elder found his eyes closing unintentionally, revelling in the wonderful warmth and gentleness that this boy was showing him. Their lips were rubbing across each other, softly worshipping the other with careful caresses.

His hand rested on his younger brother's hip, keeping him in place as he began to kiss him back. Sasuke's mind paused for a moment, wondering when his plan had gone so horribly wrong, before his brother's tongue gently poked imbetween his lips and asked for entrance. His brother, asking? No, this couldn't be Itachi… was it a shadow clone? No, this was a person. Maybe a dream, then?

A tooth nipping gently at his lip made him realise that this was definetly not a dream. This really _was _Itachi… when had he changed like this? Somehow Sasuke thought it might not be long… perhaps from the moment he'd kissed him…

Itachi burrowed at his brother's face harder, trying to pry apart those lips and forcing his hand into the raven hair that reminded him so much of his own. Sasuke sighed softly into the lips and that wonderful heat, pushing into the form of his brother above him.

And then it hit him.

His _brother_.

His arms came out in front of him and he shoved Itachi away. His brother's ninja techniques didn't fail him, and he skimmed across the ground before halting in a crouch a few metres away.

"What the fuck was that?!" he yelled, more to himself than to anyone else. He felt the disgusted and shocked eyes of Team 7 boring into his side, but he ignored him. All he could think now was why Itachi was looking so hurt, and why exactly he cared.

---

Kami.

Kami.

_Kami_.

I just snogged my older brother. I just fucking _made out _with _Itachi_!

But what's even worse… I just made out with my brother and _enjoyed it_. And from the certain something that had been stabbing me in the stomach, he had been enjoying it too. Even from this distance I could see my brother's obvious arousal. Kissing me had made Itachi hard? I shuddered at the thought.

My brother straightened up and looked at me again. His eyes had lost the momentary passion that had claimed them when our lips had battled, and were horribly stoic again. He sighed in a frustrated lament. "I see my quarry managed to get away after all. There's no point in hiding, Kakashi," he finished, staring at a tree to his left, and sidestepping a carefully-aimed kunai.

I glanced behind me at my sensei, whose Sharingan was unveiled and fixed directly on my brother. Itachi merely sighed slightly, running a pale hand through black hair, and muttered two words we had both been dreading. "Mangekyo Sharingan." I slammed my eyes shut and called forth my Sharingans, but his rage was not directed at me.

When I peered hesitantly through slitted lids I saw Kakashi swaying gently on his perch, sweat dribbling off his nose and his eyes locked with Itachi's. I glanced at the latter; his expression was decidedly bored with a hint of bloodlust; his eyes shone greedily at whatever inner torture he was placing my sensei. Kakashi swayed more violently. His feet slipped from under him in his crouch and he fell to the ground.

Using the chakra I had prepared I leapt for his route, scooping him into a gentle embrace and landing near the base of the tree. I glared at Itachi, refusing to buckle under the forbidding weight of my sensei across my chest. "I told you not to hurt them," I said, my voice supposedly monotone but shaking slightly. Itachi presumed this was fear and smirked slightly.

I was shaking with suppressed rage.

I gently lay Kakashi on the ground beside the tree, imploring Naruto or Sakura to take him to safety. Surely enough, as soon as I was walking back to my brother a rustle of leaves and a flash of pink informed me that the latter had taken the decision. Certain that they were safe, I walked towards my brother and stood, shoulders squared.

"I don't want to have to do it to you, otouto." He was looking at me with his head cocked to one side, eyes watching me nonchalantly. "I'd rather you didn't make me." My fists clenched and unclenched, judging the distance between us. My brother let out a solemn sigh and muttered the two words again. "Mangekyo Sharingan."

---

_In this world, there was no sun. A sickly, red perversion hung in the sky, washing everything with blood red and ebony black. Sasuke gently peeled open his eyes, trying to take in the scene but not really understanding what his gaze met._

_Something was restricting his arms; something strong, he found, when he clenched his muscles. He frowned slightly and tried to move his head, only to find that it was also tightly bound. His brother stepped out of the half gloom, sword in his hand. He leant forward and gently licked the husk of Sasuke's ear, and the younger boy whimpered slightly._

"_You made me do this, otouto…" he whispered gently. Sasuke felt his throat clench as his eyes fell on Itachi's sword. The latter smirked slightly. "Not quite… otouto. My otouto. My darling Sasuke…"_

_Itachi leant in close and brushed his lips against Sasuke's again. The younger whimpered into his lips, squirming against his bonds. However, Itachi noticed that this squirming seemed to be going _towards _him rather than _away…

"_Itachi…" he whispered, groaning as his brother's hand began to migrate to between his legs. __"I-Itachi, you can't do this… hunnngh…" His brother began to gently stroke, eyes still boring into Sasuke's, who writhed to avoid that death-glare. "I d-don't w-want thissssshnnngh…" He panted desperately, trying to keep a control on this stupid situation. "This is wr-onng… you're raping me!"_

_Itachi smirked and leant in closer, whispering into Sasuke's ear with a conspicuous amount of tongue. "Sasuke… you can't rape the willing." Sasuke gave him a glare which nearly matched up to his own, before his eyes closed and his body began to shudder. "And as for not wanting this…" Itachi slowly scraped his nails along his erection. "I think your body rather lets you down in that part." Sasuke whimpered again, bucking desperately against the straps around his knees. Itachi placed a firm hand against his hip, forcing him to stay still. _

_Itachi languidly trailed his thumb back up and across the tip, massaging it gently, and Sasuke screamed and bucked again. "Pl-please… ITACHI!" he screamed. "Why… why c-can't… I…"_

_Itachi smirked slightly and pressed his lips roughly against the whimpering mouth. "This is your torture, otouto… do you think I'd let you come so easily?" Sasuke whimpered again as his brother squeezed and massaged him where brothers shouldn't go. "Beg me, Sasuke… beg me…"_

_Sasuke glared at him and shook__ his head, taking in frantic gulps. "You sick bastard…!"_

_Itachi smirked. "You see… in the origins of the word bastard, if I am a bastard then so are you…" He squeezed again and Sasuke took in a strangled gasp, muttering a string of cursing expletives and empty threats. "Now, I've asked you nicely… beg, Sasuke. Beg for release. Beg for me." _

_Sasuke shook his head, before gasping again and moaning. "F-fiihhhne…" he muttered, groaning as Itachi sped up and slowed down. "Pl-please, Itachi… let me come… Itachi…"_

_Then his world turned to white stars._

---

Sasuke collapsed, chest heaving, onto the ground, pinning himself up with shaking arms. "You bastard," he gasped out, before wincing as Itachi was standing next to him and clenching onto his shoulder. "Ah… aniki…" he whispered.

Itachi smiled, and Sasuke was surprised how soft it was. "I haven't heard that in a long time, otouto." He crouched next to him and tugged his chin to face him. "Too long," he whispered, and gently reached down, pressing their lips together. Sasuke shuddered slightly under the attention, leaning into his brother's soft kiss. "Mmm… otouto… you taste wonderful," he whispered against his lips.

Sasuke smirked softly. "That's what Sakura said to me." Itachi glared at him and made to speak, but Sasuke pressed a thin white finger against his lips. "Shh… jealousy doesn't look good on you, aniki." He pressed up against his brother, and felt that Itachi was still aroused.

He smirked.

---

Oh my God…

That was so wrong. So, so wrong!

So why did it still feel so good? Hunnh… bad thoughts, bad thoughts! I pressed my body against his, and felt as he shifted uncomfortably when I brushed against his legs. "My, my, aniki… who's the eager one?" He gasped as I pushed my knee up, and moaned when I began to grind.

"Fuck it, Sasuke… hunnnh…" he gasped, pushing himself further towards me, moving desperately. I realised with widened eyes that ice king Itachi was humping my leg! Not only that, humping my leg and moaning like a harlot! Oh… it felt good, though… surely it defied biology that I was already hard again? Ah, screw that… this felt too good.

"Oh, God… Itachi, do something!" I panted desperately, and my brother looked down at me. "Anything!" I pleaded.

He smirked, and it had too much sadism in it for my liking. "Anything…?" he questioned quietly.

And then there was a finger shoved up my arse.

A _finger_. Up my _arse._

"Damn!" I cursed loudly, bucking away from it. Itachi moaned as he moved inside of me.

"Stop it, baka. This… this will feel good if you let it." Another finger! Is he _trying _to kill me?! And what did he mean, feel good? He had shoved two – I gasped – make that _three _fingers up my arse! How on earth –

Ohhhhnnnhggghhhh…

"What was that?!" It took me a moment to realise I had said that out loud, but Itachi smirked against my lips. Moving around inside of me he pushed that place again, and my vision began to blur. "Nnngh… ITAAAAACHI! MORE!" I gulped in air desperately, trying to get some purchase on reality as my brother moved his fingers faster.

"There's only one more thing I can give you… are you sure you want it?" He accompanied this question with another lathering of his tongue against my ear. Is he obsessed with ears? An earopheliac… I giggled slightly at the word, before letting out another groan.

"Yesssssss…" I hissed, not really figuring out what it was he could give me, but only knowing that if it felt any better than this I wanted it. Now. NOW! I didn't realise I had shouted that until my brother instructed me to be patient, and then slammed into me.

_Fuck!_

That hurt! He groaned, and I moaned, but his was for pleasure and mine was in pain. "It's okay…" he whispered, gasping slightly. "It'll be okay…" Before I really thought I was ready he was moving, sliding forwards and backwards. He was inside me… he was grunting… there was only pain…

Ohhhh…

That felt good…

"MORE!" I screamed, clamping my legs down. He groaned, moving faster, hitting me harder. Oh, god… this felt so, so good… and it was so wrong… my whole body was on fire, everything was burning... but in a good way...

"Sassssuuuuukeeeee!" he screamed, and something wonderfully warm flooded my every pore, before everything dissolved into _pleasure_.

---

I watched my otouto scream my own name, desperately trying to control that terrible orgasm which racked my body. He panted terribly, eyes searching for mine, stroking my cheek softly.

"Your eyes…" he whispered. "Your eyes…"

"What about them?" I had expected my tone to be cold, but in the aftermath of that wonderful sex it was soft and foggy.

"When you came… they were normal again." His hand traced along my jawbone, caressing me. I leant down and kissed him softly.

I didn't know what I had got myself into, only that I would never let this boy go.

**A/N**

**Awww…**

**Uchihacest… -drools-**


End file.
